leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Custom Champion, Alice the wonderful Lass
|alttype = |author = Baristar |date = |latest = June 6, 2017 |rangetype = range |health =5 |attack =2 |spells =10 |difficulty =9 |hp_base = 521.88 |hp_lvl = 75 |hp5_base =5.444 |hp5_lvl = 0.66 |mp_base = 336 |mp_lvl = 49 |mp5_base = 7 |mp5_lvl = 0.7 |range =560 |resource = Mana |ad_base =50.80 |ad_lvl =2.385 |range = 560 |arm_base =19.21 |arm_lvl =2 |mr_base =30 |mr_lvl =0.5 |as_base =0.679 |as_lvl =1.32% |ms =335 }}Alice, The Wonderful Lass is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities After dealing damage toward a champion, Alice stores the damage she dealt toward any champion till 3 seconds. |description2= after 3 seconds, Alice gains a shield equal to 70% of the total damage she dealt the last 3 seconds. |targeting= Malignant Presence is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |cooldown = 3 |additional = *'Alice' stores all the damage she dealt, including auto attack damage, offensive abilities, Item and summoner spells. }} Whenever Alice is afflicted with latest hard CC, the detonation of this ability will copy the effects. |description2= Alice throws an unstable energy in a line, dealing to enemy units and collides to the first enemy champion hit. |description3= The ball of energy will detonate after arming itself for 2 seconds, dealing the same magic damage. |leveling3= |description4= Enemies affected by Misuse Package detonation will be affected by the latest CC Alice has been afflicted, lasting up to 2 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype=mana |target range = 800 |effect radius = |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting ='Misuse Package' is a linear, colliding skillshot with an accompanied random crowd control qualities. |additional = *The default effect will be until the said immobilizing effect on Alice. * Crowd control effects from epic monsters will also be counted and considered as . * The following count as Immobilizing effects and their consequences: ** - Enemy units will be away from the energy ball. ** - Enemy units will be toward Alice. ** - Enemy Units will be from Alice. ** - Enemy units will be . ** - Enemy units will be put into . ***The casted by an allied is also counted. ** - Enemy units will be . ** - Enemy units will be . ** - Enemy units will be . ** - Enemy units will be toward Alice. *The current immobilizing effect can be change again if Alice suffered another crowd control. *immoblizing abilities blocked by Alice via or will not be counted. }} At 350 and up to the maximum of 700 unit range, Alice blinks toward the target, landing herself 150 units behind the target upon arrival. |description2=If her target is within less than 350 unit range, Alice dashes toward her target instead, dealing . |description3=If Alice manages to dash, half of the cooldown is refunded. |target range = | }} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |customlabel = Dash Speed |custominfo = 1000 |projectile = nonprojectiletrueactivepoppy |targeting='Flutter' is a is a conditional, single-targeted dash or blink. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block the ability |additional= * Flutter's dash or blink is dependent on target unit's position at the time of the cast. }} Active effect switches between each form every time it is casted. |description2= Alice conjures a magic within herself, granting her , increase in size and 25% damage reduction for 10 seconds but loses 25% of her total movement speed and is thoroughly for the entire duration. Upon the activation of Gigantism all nearby enemy units are for 1 second. |leveling2= of her total health}} |description3= Alice conjures a magic within herself, shrinking her size, gaining 25% bonus attack speed and 25% bonus movement speed for 10 seconds but takes in additional 25% damage and thoroughly for the whole duration. Alice is ghosted while in shrink form. |targeting = Size really Matters is a self-targeted Buff. |cooldown = seconds after the effects expires |effect radius = }} |spellshield = will block the . }} Alice is offered with five of her foes appearance while out of combat, choosing on of them will enable her ult. |description2= Alice channels for 3 seconds, copying her chosen champion's appearance, as well as champion's current stats, item passives and valid ability passives for seconds. |description3= Additionally, while under guise, Alice gains the following passives: * Alice will appear as an ally toward the enemy sides but still retains her true identity toward the ally sides. * Alice is immune to enemy turrets for 12 seconds, except for the Nexus Obelisk, exiting the turret's attack range will reset the timer. Additionally, enemy minions will not attack her. * Attacking, using abilities and item actives, being damaged, and staying under the turret for more than 12 seconds will not break her disguise but will remove Foolproof and Fragile Immunity and resets the duration of Majestic Looking Glass to 20 seconds, no matter what the current duration will be. |description4 = |cooldown = |targeting= Majestic Looking Glass is a shapeshifting ability. |additional = *With this ability, Alice can became melee or ranged. *All items with unique passive and enhancements on Alice will be temporarily disabled, but the active component will retain. **As a consequence, the target's item enhancement and unique passive will effectively replace her's but their active component will also be disabled. **for example -- 's active will be retain but the , , and will be effectively disabled temporarily. *targeted champion with unique passive that permanently adds some of their stats will also be included and the rest of the spell-affecting passives will be disabled. *targeted champions under the effects of their ability temporarily will have the bonus stats not counted. *Alice will always mimicked the default champion's appearance ( appearance during the start of the game) **With the exception of a champion with abilities that can make them melee or range alternately. *On-hit passives will be included. *When mimicking a champion, Alice health will be adjusted to her current health percentage. **This is also true when the ability expires. |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Lore Origin= The Discovery A powerful stone with unknown element imbued with mysterious but powerful potency was found by Dr. Reitchstein. Studying its composition and potential, he predicted that it is indeed powerful enough to rip a barrier or in other words, open a dimension. That thoughts alone thrilled him but he was also aware of its danger. If recklessly misused, can destroy a patch of a country. Dr Reitch was planning to use that stone, he named the ‘Spirit Stone’, as a gate for the otherworldly exploration but due to its high instability, it must need a living vessel, a human for sure. No machine in this age can match the record and developing would take a thousand years! The Project The project conducted by Dr. Reitch has been started a year after the discovery of the ‘Spirit Stone’. With his own fortune in the name of science, he created a huge laboratory in secret. Dr. Reitch knew this kind of research is flagged illegally so all of those who are involved in this kind of project are forced to sworn it to secrecy or be brutally killed. He will do anything to make this successful. Experimental Subjects As the project itself is considered very dangerous, so does the operation. As what Dr. Reitch said, the stone can be safely functional in a human being. Subjects taken are at young age and he knew not all would voluntary so he chose a darker method. Abduction. For the sake of science, as Dr. Reitch quoted, he will do anything to acquire what he wants. A total of thirty-five children and still counting are taken in the laboratory, all kidnapped from homes, orphanages and streets. The subjects are then swiftly tested one by one with no doubt. The Perfect Candidate Sadly, all of the subject died during in the middle of the operation as there is still no one who is compatible with the wild ‘Spirit Stone’. Will there still be hope? Dr. Reitch said. One special individual, a lass, among the subject showed a great potential since the ‘Spirit Stone’ was accepted by her own body. The operation was finished and that girl was alive. |-| Main= List of Reports by Dr. Reitchstein Experiment Report # 2, Day 12 I have been so glad the project has been successful since the death of the forty-five subjects. Those poor souls. The final forty-sixth participant has finally made their sacrifices worth. Blood Loss and critical stage did became an issue, but was dealt accordingly. Now, her vital signs are stable but she was still unconscious, say comatose. She will be transferred from the experimental room into the intensive care unit room. From there we will continue to observe. Experiment Report # 6, Day 20 I’m still waiting for the results. The girl we named “Project Keeper”, is showing of pre-consciousness after six days of comatose. The ‘Spirit Stone’ which we surgically placed it in her own chest, was glowing. It showed signs of activeness. Did it established a connection between her? We still don’t know the answer but we swore to continue to observe her. We still keep our hopes up for better results. Experiment Report # 7, Day 23 At last, the child has awoken from her slumber. We’ve already prepared in advanced foods for her to intake. So far, the ‘Keeper’ accepts them silently. It may took many days before she can talk clearly. The subject is very healthy over all. The scar in her chest will remain as a sign of her resiliency. Experiment Report # 10, Day 25 ‘Keeper’ became more and more active and has spoken some few translatable words since the last day. She seemed to have recovered greatly from surgical wounds and intense lethargy. We still continue to feed her regularly. If these keeps up, she should be viable for our next beloved operation – mental conditioning. Experiment Report # 13, Day 31 Something interesting has happened lately. When I tried to call her, she frowned, and she let me know what the problem is. ‘Keeper’ insisted on calling her ‘Alice’ instead of what she described as a boring nickname. As a considerate and good doctor, I let it be. A little reward from the succession of an operation is not bad at all. I shall call her ‘Alice’ from now on. Once in a occasion when I personally face her, ‘Alice’ told me that she was having a dream, a vivid one and that is something called Wonderland. Now where did I heard that story? By the way, it is not surprising for me, either the ‘Spirit Stone’ might have been involved or the girl has the wildest imagination. Experiment Report # 15, Day 33 Today, a peculiar phenomenon involving ‘Alice’ has occurred. While I was watching ‘Alice’ behind a special looking glass, three associates of mine, who were supposed to check her health occasionally, suffered an uncontrollable fits of insane laughter upon entering her room. The event however were immediately put under control and they fortunately survived the incident. I’ve proposed an idea lately that the ‘Spirit Stone’ inside ‘Alice’ has produce a malignant energies around her but honestly, the rest are unknown. It seems the ‘Spirit Stone’ continued to change the way ‘Alice’ change herself. This might be more interesting. Experiment Report # 16, Day 34 We have now taken preventive measures for we will transfer ‘Alice’ in an isolated room within a prismatic barrier in order to avoid the said incident. They will wear protective suits to protect themselves. As what we hope, it was successful. While I continued observing her after that, I recalled that she is indeed changed in my line of sight. The innocence of a child is gone from her eyes. I am seriously concerned as this will affect all the progress, including the ‘Spirit Stone’. Another quite interesting caught by my own eyes is a standing beside her before disappearing like a bubble. Is this some kind of hallucination? A manifestation of the ‘Spirit Stone’? Did someone other than me witnessed it? The questions still boggles my mind. Experiment Report #17, Day 35 I fear that I have to hasten the schedule not because of impatience but because of fear. This creeping terror building inside me is unknown but I knew this is connected to ‘Alice’. I’ve hungered for answers but all it gave me is a tons of question. I’ve set the date of the next operation tomorrow even though my associates didn’t understood me once. I believe the next operation would answer all. Experiment Report #18, Day 26 (Morning) The day has finally come! I can’t wait to see the operation on my ‘Alice’. I just can’t contain my excitement so I wrote this on my journal very early. It’s unusual though. If things will go smooth then everything will be fine. DaY 26 (Afternoon) … ITS IMMPOSSIBLE. THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! IT’S INSANE, INSANITY! SHE KILLED EVERYONE BUT ME!? HOW DARE SHE IS! HER MOCKERY KILLED MY PRECIOUS MIND! MY WONDERFUL MIND!... SHE’S SO WICKED SHE SMILED IN FRONT OF ME. THEN I SAW MYSELF, MY FORM! SMILING BEFORE ME! IT’S NOT POSSIBLE!? THAT’S INSANE! BEFORE I WILL BE KILLED BY MY OWN UNIMAGINABLE, MADNESS THAT STRICKENED ME!... I’VE STRUGGLED TO WRITE THIS WITH WHAT IS LEFT OF MY SANITY! WITH BLOODY, TREMBLING HANDS… OR TWO, I WARNED THEM WHOEVER READS THIS… A CHANCE… A REGRETTION... ALICE IS THERE… ALL NOT DEAD… MUST RUN! |-| Extended= It was a dark night. The wind is howling ferociously and the towering trees are dancing against it. A man, cold and weary, was travelling in the thick, dense forest, while covered in a cape and trudging with a stick. he came from a very far place. his boots are worn from walking great distance. The wolves living in the forest may pose a threat, but he have a loaded gun and a hatchet for safety. A few miles from here and he could spot a town but as he continued his trail, he saw a small hut just beyond the trees. as what he expected to himself, he felt an urge to approach it. Though the hut is indeed small, it was completely shut. This made him disappointed and was about to went away. The hut suddenly was lit inside and a door creaked opened. The man curiously observed as a little girl was standing beside the door, staring at him. He was standing in front of the door. "Sir, are you lost?" Her voice was filled with soft melody. "Where are your elders?" The man asked her abruptly, talking if she has a company or parent. "My father and I live alone in this hut but tonight he is gone to hunt for food." "Are you afraid being alone?" The girl answered him by swaying her head. "I am brave enough to be alone sir." "Then I should proceed on my own way." The man turned back and walked away slowly. "...Wait, sir!" "What is it, good lass?" "You might need a rest, please come in." "But your father might get angry." "My father was very kind to strangers." "You're so considerate, little girl, but I'll kindly refuse." The girl was silent for a while. "Well, good sir, if you insist on travelling again tonight, let me give you food to fill your stomach." "But.." The girl did not listen him, instead, she went inside the hut for a while and went out again with a box in her hands. "Please do not refuse sir, I beg you." "Such a persistent personality, little child, and it charmed me a lot! Very well then, I shall receive it happily!" "Thank you, sir!" "As a reminder, please let me know your name, little girl." "'''Alice'"'' The girl giggled for a while. The man was shocked for a while. The name she said clearly reverbrates in his ears and it made his spine tingled with cold but quickly he shrugged it off and chuckled for a while. He have never thought this coincidence. "Is something wrong?" "No, nothing, A-Alice. I just remembered something." "Then, sir let me know your name." "Timothy Garner." "It's a nice name, Sir Timothy." "Thank you." Timothy left the hut and went on his own way. He was glad that he met Alice at the hut. While walking along the path, he remembered the box that Alice gave to him. He held it in front of him, and found it very queer but nevertheless, he opened it slowly. Something was glowing inside the box. He pried it further. His eyes are now wide open. Terror and madness suddenly filled him. Tonight, the wind stopped howling and the forest went into deadly silence but only for abrupt moment. Hair-raising, maddening laughter of a madman filled the atmosphere. Nearby villagers are horrified and curious about that noise, prompting them to close their windows and doors at midnight. The laughter died off like a silent whisper. A cadaver was found in the middle of a forest at full moon, still had the striking image of laughing madman on its cold face. His hands still grasping the box, the box Alice gave to him. Immediately, in this lonely forest, a lass named Alice approached it body and giggled, a wide grin painted on her face. Stretching her arm, the box mysteriously disappeared. Alice stretched her arm again and a book that came from Timothy's bag came flying toward her palm. It was journal of Dr. Reitch as she carelessly flipped its page and closed it again. "Ten down, more to go." said Alice. Quotes ;Upon starting a game * "I will make it my wonderland!" * "Need extension? Maybe a door.: * "You always knew I'm strange, do you?" * "Should meet someone friendly but not to friendly!" * "My words are empty and that should it be." ;Attacking * "Sorry!" * "Utterly, sorry." * "Poor friends..." * "They can be more friendly" * "Please look here" * "Pity." * "How many times did I say sorry?" * "Ugh?" ;Movement * "This way?" * "You're always kidding" * "Is that a mouse -- oh." * "Love to meet anyone there." * "Can I trust you?" * "A little jogging" * "Which way?" ;When shielded with Malignant Presence. * "Shield up!" * "Ha!" * "Interesting..." ;Taunt * "You're so boring, mine is colorful!" * "I love to taunt... that's all." * "Shoo." * "Let me fix your head, it's full of mediocre!" ;Taunting near an enemy * "Nice to meet you again, sir, but the law of this unfaithful land has force me to do this!" * "Can you forgive me after this?" ;Taunting near an allied * "Not everyone has seen you so much, sir." * "Can we be friends again?" * "The people here are very judgmental, I'm the only one who has seen your true form." * "Love your magic tricks!" * "I know you are kind, Mr. Shaco." ;Taunting near an allied * "Did you see the glade? Really?!" * "Nice to meet you, sister!" * "The Glade or Wonderland... it's all the same to me." ;Taunting near an enemy * "Who's gonna cry first?" ;When an enemy champion taunts nearby * "Lalalala, can't hear you!" ;Casting Misuse Package * "A gift!" * "Let me give it you." * "It's yours not mine!" ;Triggering the Surprise! * "Surprise!" * "Near Delicacy!" * "Instant Party!" ;Casting Paint them Red! * "Did you tasted it?" * "Blue not bad either!" * "Why only red?!" * "She tasted purple though." ;Casting Size really Matters - Gigantism * "Upelkuchen!" * "Hugif--! oh..." * "Treme--! wait..." * "Enorm--! wrong word..." ;Casting Size really Matters - Dwarfism * "Pishsalver!" * "Just a li'l small." * "Yordle mode!" * "Keyhole size!" ;Casting Majestic Looking Glass * "I'll stain its name!" * "What's yours is mine!" * "This is called identity theft!" ;Casting Majestic Looking Glass as * "Now, It's Three!" * "Oh my gosh! I'm so thrilled." * "Maddened delicacy..." ;Casting Majestic Looking Glass as * "It's not Alice, it's Aliiiiiice." ;Casting Majestic Looking glass as *"For Noxus...!!! Just sayin'"'' ;Casting Majestic Looking glass as *''"I'am not surprised..."'' ;Casting Majestic Looking glass as *''"Good Night, Milady."'' ;Casting Majestic Looking glass as *''"Cute little evil, dancing by the moonlight."'' ;Casting Majestic Looking glass as *''"Perfect... just really perfect!"'' Changelog Hide= |-| Show= ;Base Stats * fixed. ;Malignant Presence *Renamed from Suspicious Presence to Malignant Presence. * Alice existence in the causes a twist of reality! Basic attacks against an enemy champion recently been damaged by an ally champion for a few seconds causes them to deal an additional . * After dealing damage toward a champion, Alice stores the damage she dealt toward any champion till 3 seconds. after 3 seconds, Alice gains a shield equal to 70% of the total damage she dealt the last 3 seconds. ;Misused Package *Clarified. *Magic Damage changed from to *Total Magic Damage changed from to . *Detonation timer reduced from 5 seconds to 2 seconds. * no longer target able and cannot be triggered. ;Flutter *Renamed from Paint them Red! to Flutter. * Alice distorts her surrounding, dealing and reduces the enemies' and by 10% for 4 seconds. * At 350 and up to the maximum of 700 unit range, Alice blinks toward the target, landing herself 150 units behind the target upon arrival. If her target is within less than 350 unit range, Alice dashes toward her target instead, dealing . ;Size really Matter *Renamed Size really Matter from Temperament of Giga and Essence of Dwarfi. * no longer separated from two ability box. * immunity to crowc control. * Alice conjures a magic within herself, granting her , increase in size and 25% damage reduction for 10 seconds but loses 25% of her total movement speed and is thoroughly for the entire duration. Upon the activation of Gigantism all nearby enemy units are for 1 second. *Bonus Health ratio changed from health}} to of her total health}}. * Alice conjures herself with magic, shrinking her size but greatly increased her and for 6 seconds. While Alice is in a dwarf form, she is completely and takes in 30% increased damage from all sources but can freely basic attack enemies for the entire duration. * Alice conjures a magic within herself, shrinking her size, gaining 25% bonus attack speed and 25% bonus movement speed for 10 seconds but takes in additional 25% damage and thoroughly for the whole duration. Alice is ghosted while in shrink form. ;Majestic Looking Glass *Range increased from 900 to Global. * Alice is offered with five of her foes appearance while out of combat, choosing on of them will enable her ult. * no longer targets ally champion. *duration greatly increased from 7 seconds to seconds. * Alice will appear as an ally toward the enemy sides but still retains her true identity toward the ally sides. * Alice is immune to enemy turrets for 12 seconds, except for the Nexus Obelisk, exiting the turret's attack range will reset the timer. Additionally, enemy minions will not attack her. * Attacking, using abilities and item actives, being damaged, and staying under the turret for more than 12 seconds will not break her disguise but will remove Foolproof and Fragile Immunity and resets the duration of Majestic Looking Glass to 20 seconds, no matter what the current duration will be. Category:Custom champions